Forgotten
by Maggie4
Summary: Marguerite finds out what the explorers lives would be like if she never exsisted to them, please r


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Lost World, just parts of the storyline and Tithia 

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Lost World, just parts of the storyline and Tithia. 

The Lost World 

Forgotten 

Chapter One 

Veronica and Marguerite are stood face to face in the kitchen, Veronica is soaking wet. 

MARGUERITE: I didn't do it on purpose! 

VERONICA: Stop laughing. 

MARGUERITE: Why it's funny. 

VERONICA: Would you like it if I dumped water over you. 

MARGUERITE: Don't you dare. 

Malone walks in and rolls his eyes at the two of them for arguing again. 

MALONE: Can't you both just stop shouting for two minutes? 

MARGUERITE: No. 

VERONICA: Don't talk to him like that, we wouldn't even be having this conversation if you'd have been more careful. 

MARGUERITE: We wouldn't be having this conversation if you could take a joke. 

VERONICA: So you admit it, you threw water over me on purpose. 

MARGUERITE: I said no such thing. 

Malone walks over to the both of them. 

MALONE: Can I be the voice of reason here? 

MARGUERITE: No. 

VERONICA: Go ahead...whose fault was it. 

They both turn to him arms crossed, he goes red and steps back. 

MALONE: Well I didn't see what happened, but it sounds like Veronica's right... 

MARGUERITE: Of course stick up for her...(shouts) Roxton. 

VERONICA: Majority rules Marguerite, you have to apologise to me. 

She stands with a smug smile on her face. 

MARGUERITE: I'm not apologising to you. 

Challanger and Summerlee walk in and see Veronica all wet, he starts laughing. 

MARGUERITE: He thinks its funny. 

Veronica walks over to Marguerite. 

VERONICA: I don't...you did this on purpose. 

MARGUERITE: You were going to the lake anyway. 

VERONICA: Where there is fresh water. 

MALONE: Why don't you both apologise to each other. 

They fold their arms and face each other neither wanting to be the first to say their sorry. 

VERONICA: I didn't do anything. 

MARGUERITE: Then this matter remains unresolved... 

VERONICA: Just like yesterday when you...accidentally lost Malone's shirt when you washed it. 

MALONE: Oh yeah, you never wanted to wash the dirty clothes anyway. 

MARGUERITE: It was an accident a raptor was coming, I had to leave it. 

VERONICA: Funny how you managed to save the rest of the clothes. 

MALONE: Oh there's been a Lot of accidents like that lately. 

MARGUERITE: (To Malone) turn coat. 

Challanger who'd been listening to the conversation steps in. 

CHALLANGER: Maybe you should all just calm down for a while... 

MARGUERITE: Oh no, never mind I can see when I'm not wanted. 

She turns and walks to the elevator and leaves. 

VERONICA: Finally. 

MALONE: Do you think we were a little hard on her? 

VERONICA: No. 

SUMMERLEE: I think you should all sit down later, have a long talk and resolve this situation. 

He walks into the lab. 

VERONICA: I'm not apologising to her. 

* * * * * * 

Marguerite walks off into the trees not even seeing Roxton who she walks right past. He shouts her but she doesn't answer. 

Marguerite sits on a rock and stares into the water; she hears a noise behind her and turns round. In front stood before her she sees a small old woman smiling. 

MARGUERITE: Who are you? 

OLD WOMAN: Tithia, you look like someone who wants out of her present life. 

MARGUERITE: I wish I'd never met Veronica and Malone and... 

TITHIA: That's too much work for an old woman like me, but I can make it so your friends don't remember you. 

MARGUERITE: Why would you do that? What are you getting out of this? 

TITHIA: Just the happy thought that another customer walks away pleased and fulfilled. 

MARGUERITE: What if I want to reverse what you do? 

TITHIA: Make them remember who you are...Bye. 

Marguerite turns around and Tithia's gone. 

MARGUERITE: Is that it? 

She remembers Roxton and that she completely ignored him earlier, she gets up and makes her way back towards the treehouse. 

On her way home she bumps into the very man she was on her way to see, Roxton turns round and smiles at her. 

ROXTON: Hi. 

Marguerite realises he has absolutely no clue who she is. 

ROXTON: You don't look like you're from around here. 

MARGUERITE: No I've only lived her for... 

She realises she can't say she came the same time as them. 

MARGUERITE: I came here about...2-3 years ago. 

ROXTON: Do you live at the Zanga village? 

MARGUERITE: No actually there's a, cave a few days walk from here...I'm Marguerite Krux and you are? 

ROXTON: Lord John Roxton, very, very pleased to meet you. 

He takes her hand a kisses it. 

MARGUERITE: Quite the gentleman aren't you. 

ROXTON: I do my best, are you doing anything for dinner? Is their anyone waiting for you at home? 

MARGUERITE: No and no. 

ROXTON: In that case, I would be honoured if you would come with me and I'll introduce you to my friends. 

He waits for her to make her decision she starts walking then stops. 

MARGUERITE: You'd better lead the way. 

They start walking slowly back towards the treehouse. Tithia watches them from behind and smiles. 

* * * * * * 

When Marguerite entered the treehouse it was pretty much the same as it had been when she lived there. Malone and Veronica are sat apart from each other though, Challanger walks in from the lab and sits down and Summerlee is nowhere to be seen. 

MARGUERITE: Roxton, is this everybody? 

ROXTON: Yes, come on in, don't be shy, I'll introduce you. 

He introduces them each in turn; they smile and give their greetings. 

ROXTON: Sit down. 

She takes a seat and Roxton sits next to her. 

CHALLANGER: Miss Krux how did you come to be on the plateau? 

MARGUERITE: I, I came by a…A boat and… 

CHALLANGER: Same as us...What was your guides' name? 

MARGUERITE: I don't remember. 

VERONICA: Where are they now? 

MARGUERITE: They disappeared. 

MALONE: You survived living on the plateau for 2-3 years? Thats amazing...You just don't seem like the jungle type. 

CHALLANGER: What do you live off? 

MARGUERITE: Raptor mostly. 

MALONE: You killed the raptors yourself? 

MARGUERITE: Yes, it's easy when you get used to it...how long have you lived here? 

ROXTON: A little over 11 months...Anyway enough talking, let's eat. 

* * * * * * 

After dinner Roxton showed Marguerite the room that she's be sleeping in, the room she's slept in before, she sits down on the bed and Roxton sits next to her. 

ROXTON: In a few days time we'll be going on a little trip and I was wondering if you'd like to go too. 

She smiles at him. 

MARGUERITE: I'd love to. 

ROXTON: Goodnight. 

He walks out and closes the door; he joins the others in the next room. 

ROXTON: So what do you think? 

MALONE: She's nice. 

Veronica sneers at him. 

VERONICA: You think everyone woman's nice. 

MALONE: I just meant she's friendly. 

CHALLANGER: I wonder who her guide was and what happened to him. 

VERONICA: I'd like to know why her guide disappeared but she gets away unharmed. 

MALONE: Did she come from London? 

ROXTON: Yes. 

Marguerite sat by the door listening to the conversation in the next room when Tithia appears in front of her. 

TITHIA: Your John Roxton loves you even now. 

Marguerite turns and faces her. 

MARGUERITE: Where's Summerlee? 

TITHIA: He died. 

Marguerite goes white with dread. 

MARGUERITE: How? 

TITHIA: When you all got sucked into that whirlpool and you met Tribune, if you remember, your fast talking stopped Tribune from having Summerlee killed. They didn't know you then so he died. 

MARGUERITE: Why do Veronica and Malone hate each other? 

TITHIA: There was no one to argue with, they're the new Marguerite and Roxton, difference is they don't show their true feelings at all so they argue instead and gradually it got worse and worse ...Guess this isn't as fun as you thought it would be...Then again you could tell Roxton how you feel about him with no repercussions, after all this will all be over soon. 

Tithia disappears; Marguerite walks to her bed and lies down. 

* * * * * * 

Marguerite wakes to the sound of Malone and Veronica arguing, Challanger and Roxton who had gotten used to their early morning shouting were still asleep. 

She walks in and sits down on the chair listening to the vaguely familiar conversation; she looks at them both and sees a soaking wet Veronica. 

VERONICA: You did that on purpose! 

MALONE: No I didn't 

MARGUERITE: Maybe you should both apologise. 

VERONICA: I'm not apologising. 

Marguerite walks over to them. 

MARGUERITE: Well, you can either carry on fighting or kiss and make-up. 

They both look at her. 

VERONICA: Figuratively speaking? 

She smiles and gloats at them realising their predicament. 

MARGUERITE: Literally. 

Malone and Veronica look at each other and blush. 

MARGUERITE: Maybe you two had better go for a walk, I don't think you want to be here when you...Make-up. 

MALONE: Well we have to clean up this mess. 

MARGUERITE: I can do that. 

They both awkwardly walk over to the elevator and leave. 

MARGUERITE: I've got to have some fun while I'm here. 

Tithia once again appears out of no where. 

TITHIA: I warned you. 

MARGUERITE: What do you mean? 

TITHIA: Those two make-up and that'll be one more thing thats the same as the world that you used to live in...I wonder who'll have the arguments now though. 

Roxton walks in. 

ROXTON: Who are you talking to? 

She faces him. 

MARGUERITE: Just thinking out loud. 

He sits down next to her. 

ROXTON: About what? 

MARGUERITE: This and that. 

ROXTON: Care to narrow that down? 

He leans in to kiss her when he's thrown across the room. Marguerite gets up to help him. 

MARGUERITE: Are you okay? 

ROXTON: What was that? 

MARGUERITE: I don't know. 

She lied. And now the only thing she was wondering is what was Tithia up to? 

* * * * * * 

Malone and Veronica are sitting together laughing. 

VERONICA: What were we arguing about? 

MALONE: I threw water over you. 

They start laughing again; Veronica looks to the water. 

VERONICA: Do you want to go for a swim? 

He contemplates this. 

MALONE: Why not. 

They walk to the waters edge when it starts to rain. 

MALONE: Maybe we should leave this 'til later. 

VERONICA: It's a date. 

They run back to the treehouse when they reach there, the rain has stopped. 

VERONICA: That was weird. 

They bushes rustle behind them, they turn round. 

VERONICA: Apemen! 

They run to the elevator as the apemen stay where they are, poised to attack. 

* * * * * * 

They walk in and sit down. 

MALONE: The apemen are getting bolder. 

MARGUERITE: Why don't you make an electrical fence, it'll stop them from coming too close. 

They stare at her and Challanger breaks into a smile. 

CHALLANGER: Excellent idea, I'll do that now, Miss Krux I'll need your help. 

MARGUERITE: Of course. 

Tithia appears in front of her, this time though her face shows anger and rage. 

TITHIA: You are making a huge mistake. 

Marguerite ignores her. 

MARGUERITE: Why don't we go for a walk. 

ROXTON: Good idea, you can show us where you live. 

Her smile dissolves. 

MARGUERITE: Great. 

Tithia starts laughing. 

ROXTON: And in a few days time we can show you that possible exit off the plateau that Challanger and I found. 

TITHIA: Finally something interesting, I'd say your goodbyes now Marguerite because the next few days will prove to be a very eventful. 

* * * * * * 

The group had been travelling for what seemed like days when they stopped for a rest. 

Marguerite walks off into the bushes and leans against a tree. Roxton follows her. 

ROXTON: You look sad. 

MARGUERITE: I'm fine. 

He faces her. 

ROXTON: No you're not, tell me what's wrong. 

MARGUERITE: ...Maybe you shouldn't try and leave the plateau. 

ROXTON: Why not? It could be our only chance to leave here. And I was hoping you'd leave with me. 

MARGUERITE: You've only known me for one day. 

She turns to walk away, he pulls her back. 

ROXTON: It feels like I've known you for years. 

MARGUERITE: We should get back. 

Malone shouting them confirmed what she'd just said, she turns to leave then stops. 

MARGUERITE: I... 

ROXTON: What? 

MARGUERITE: I think we should carry on now. 

She carries on walking to catch up to Veronica and Malone, Roxton watches her leave. 

* * * * * * 

A few hours later Marguerite points to a cave. 

MARGUERITE: This way. 

They walk into a cave and are greeted by cobwebs and bones. 

VERONICA: (Sarcastic) Cosy. 

MARGUERITE: (Laughs) this isn't it. 

VERONICA: In that case this place is terrible. 

MARGUERITE: I know, I've been meaning to get a maid but good help is so hard to find these days. 

They walk to the back of the cave, were the stone wall is moveable and lucky for them open. They walk through and are greeted by what was once paradise. The tents are still there. 

MALONE: Why are there so many huts? 

MARGUERITE: I found this place by accident one day, the tents were here when I arrived. 

ROXTON: And the residents? 

MARGUERITE: Gone. 

VERONICA: Something about this place seems familiar. 

MALONE: Yeah I know what you mean. 

MARGUERITE: Well you can't have been here before or you'd have met me a long time ago. 

They look at her, surprised at her sudden change in attitude. 

MARGUERITE: Are you staying here tonight? Then in the morning go back to the treehouse. 

ROXTON: We will, if that's all right with you. 

MARGUERITE: You'll be my honoured guests. 

* * * * * * 

Marguerite is in the tent she stayed in the first time she was in paradise, Roxton enters and looks around. 

ROXTON: It's secluded here. 

MARGUERITE: Do you like it? 

ROXTON: Wonderful but I can't stop this nagging feeling that I've been here before. 

MARGUERITE: Maybe in another life... 

A roar outside breaks the conversation, they run outside and see a dinosaur coming through the back of the cave. 

MARGUERITE: Someone left the back door open. 

Malone and Veronica join them, Roxton starts shooting at it. 

MARGUERITE: Its skins too thick, bullets won't help, you'll only make it angry. 

It charges towards them. 

ROXTON: Run! 

VERONICA: Where to? We're trapped. 

Marguerite starts running, she signals for them to follow. She leads them through the access over the mountain. When they turn round the dinosaur is still in the valley. 

MALONE: Nice guard dog. 

MARGUERITE: I guess we're camping out tonight. 

ROXTON: Let's go, we'll find shelter while there's still some light. 

They carry on walking until they come to a much smaller cave on the other side of the mountain. 

ROXTON: We'll sleep here tonight and head out first thing in the morning. 

They make themselves comfortable and one by one fall asleep. 

* * * * * * 

TITHIA: It's starting! 

Tithia hissed at Marguerite, she woke suddenly, it was still dark outside and when she turned round Tithia was gone, Marguerite looked at the others who were still asleep. She looked outside and decided to take a walk. Making sure she had her gun, she stepped outside. She decided to walk to a stream that she'd seen the day before, it wasn't far so it wouldn't take too long. She sits by the water and stares into it deep in thought. She comes out of her trance suddenly when she feels cool metal at her throat. 

RAIDER #1: Don't say a word, don't scream, don't shout and I won't kill you. 

MARGUERITE: And why should I believe you? 

RAIDER #1: You don't have a choice. 

MARGUERITE: I wouldn't say that. 

She turns round and shoots him in the foot; he screams and falls back in surprise. She picks up his knife. 

MARGUERITE: If you put a knife to my throat and don't do anything you don't get away with it. 

Another raider jumps out of the bushes she shoots him and then raider #1 as he tries to get up. She runs back to the cave. The others have already woke up when they heard the gunshots. 

MARGUERITE: Time to go. 

They gather their things. 

ROXTON: What happened? 

MARGUERITE: Someone tried to attack us, I took care of it but it'll be better if we leave. 

They run out of the cave, the other raiders and Drakul watch them from a distance. 

DRAKUL: Follow them and report back to me. Go. 

3 raiders track them back to the treehouse and then wait. 

* * * * * * 

A few days later the explorers are ready to leave to check out the possible route off the plateau. Marguerite watches them all preparing for the journey. 

MARGUERITE: Are you sure its safe? 

ROXTON: Positive, don't worry everything will be fine. 

MARGUERITE: I know just making sure. 

They leave the treehouse and unbeknownst to them Drakul and his raiders are watching them ready to make their move. 

* * * * * * 

Marguerite looks at the bridge uneasily, she becomes even more worried when she sees Tithia smiling and sat on the bridge balancing herself on the rope. 

TITHIA: (Shouts) say your goodbyes Marguerite. 

Not too far away, Drakul orders his raiders to get ready. 

DRAKUL: Make your move when I give you the signal. 

Roxton looks at Marguerites worried expression and laughs. 

ROXTON: Don't look so worried Marguerite. We'll cross the bridge and we'll be back in no time. 

TITHIA: (Shouts) Get ready. 

Malone and Veronica hug each other. 

VERONICA: Be careful. 

MALONE: I will, you're as bad as Marguerite. 

CHALLANGER: Can we hurry this up. 

Malone joins Challanger at the foot of the bridge; Marguerite hugs Roxton and kisses him on the cheek. He turns to follow Challanger and Malone when Marguerite pulls him back. 

MARGUERITE: I can say this knowing you'll probably never remember me saying it in the first place. 

As their talking, Malone, Challanger and Roxton are walking across the bridge. 

ROXTON: What's that? 

DRAKUL: (Shouts) now! 

A raider aims and shoots an arrow. 

MARGUERITE: I love you. 

Roxton turns and smiles at her as the arrow hits him in the stomach. They watch in horror as he falls into the water below. 

MARGUERITE: (Shouts) Roxton! 

MALONE: Get back. 

DRAKUL: (Shouts) Now! 

Suddenly an explosion accompanies another arrow Malone falls into the water below and Challanger clings to the slats. 

VERONICA: (Shouts) Malone! 

Fighting back tears they run to the edge to help Challanger when he too falls into the water, Drakul laughs from were he's standing and his raiders cheer at a job well done. Marguerite watches Roxtons hat floating as she desperately searches for any sign of life. 

TITHIA: That was intense. 

MARGUERITE: Do something. 

TITHIA: What can I do? 

MARGUERITE: You did this. 

TITHIA: No this was the inevitable. 

MARGUERITE: Bring them back. 

TITHIA: I can do one better. 

Marguerite watches as Tithia laughs and disapears, she stands and watches as Veronica disappears and the world that she had come to know disappears into a blast of light. She finds herself back where she was days ago, staring into the water. She hears a noise behind her she turns around gun drawn. 

MARGUERITE: Roxton! 

ROXTON: You shouldn't be out here alone. 

She gets up and walks over to him, she smiles. 

ROXOTN: What? 

She hugs him out of the blue. 

MARGUERITE: I never thought I'd be so glad to see you. 

ROXTON: I should sneak up behind you more often. 

MARGUERITE: We need to get back. 

She breaks from the hug and runs back to the treehouse. 

* * * * * * 

She enters the treehouse and walks over to Veronica and Malone. 

VERONICA: Back so soon? 

MARGUERITE: I'm sorry for throwing water over you and Malone about your shirt it really was an accident. 

MALONE: Are you feeling all right? 

MARGUERITE: Never been better...Where's Summerlee? 

VERONICA: In the lab with Challanger...Wha... 

Before she can finish her sentence Marguerite hurries to the lab, Malone and Veronica turn to Roxton. 

VERONICA: Is she ill? 

Marguerite walks over to Summerlee and hugs him. 

SUMMERLEE: Whats that for my dear? 

MARGUERITE: Just happy that you're well. 

For the rest of the day she was nice to everyone then a few days later she felt worried and scared, the same feeling she'd had when Roxton was shot. They'd found a possible way off the plateau and Marguerite couldn't have felt worse. 

* * * * * * 

A week later the explorers still hadn't gotten over the death of Summerlee, Marguerite retired to her room a lot earlier than usual, and she was surprised to see Tithia sitting down in her room. 

MARGUERITE: You knew what was going to happen, didn't you? 

TITHIA: Of course I did...but I know something you don't know. 

She said this in a singsong voice, but Marguerite wasn't in the mood. 

MARGUERITE: What? 

TITHIA: Summerlee is still alive. 

Marguerite started at Tithia in surprise and then like always she disappeared. 

THE END 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
